milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Doofenshmirtz Arc
The Doofenshmirtz Arc, also known as the Professor Time Arc, is a central Season 2 arc that centers around Heinz Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb. In Milo Murphy's Law, he is destined to become Professor Time, and this arc is about him trying to live up to that destiny. The arc begins with "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" and continues throughout the rest of the season. Timeline of Events *"Missing Milo": Dakota explains to Milo that a person named Professor Time invented time travel. *"Fungus Among Us": Due to the Pistachion invasion and no way to travel back in time, Cavendish, Dakota, Milo and Orton go in search for Professor Time and convince him to invent time travel early. They arrive at Doofenshmirtz's place. *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect": Doofenshmirtz helps Milo and co to travel back in time, but Milo splits off due to Pistachions invading Doof's home, meaning Doofenshmirtz, Cavendish, Dakota and Orton travel to 1965 without Milo. During their mission to stop the Pistachions, Doofenshmirtz's eccentricities do more harm than good and finally tick off Cavendish when the group arrives on an uncharted island in the present (later to be revealed to be the home of hundreds of Dakota paradoxes). Doofenshmirtz reveals that he's being pressured to be an amazing person in the future when he has no idea how to accomplish this, and bonds with Orton over this before they reunite with Dakota and Cavendish. They and the Dakota paradoxes leave the island and go in combat with the Pistachions at their human detention center, but it doesn't last long until Doofenshmirtz, Dakota, Cavendish and Orton get cornered along with Milo, Phineas and Ferb, until Doofenshmirtz's future self arrives to pick up Orton and clean up the Pistachions' mess. The present turns back to normal, and Murphy's Law causes Doofenshmirtz's building to collapse, leaving Doofenshmirtz to become Milo's houseguest. *"Snow Way Out" — "Cake 'Splosion!": Doofenshmirtz is still crashing at the Murphys without doing something of much importance. *"Doof's Day Out": Sara expresses her disdain for Doofenshmirtz's presence, who is then suggested to spend the day outside at three locations. Doofenshmirtz makes a mess at all three locations, but it is later revealed Doofenshmirtz's actions actually helped the locations in the long term, and he's awarded for it on live television. *"The Ticking Clock": Doofenshmirtz decides to practice being a good guy by cleaning up streets from sidewalk gum with his inator, while Perry keeps an eye on him. His inator acts too rough to the streets and is being stopped by Perry, but the inator is being helpful in the end by getting a clocktower that Melissa is trying to fix to run. *"Milo's Shadow": Doofenshmirtz decides to join Milo at school, because he wants to deal with his own bad luck and wants to learn how Milo deals with Murphy's Law. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz reacts immediately on every possible harm without thinking through his actions, and messes up anyway, giving up afterwards. *"Sick Day": Doofenshmirtz decides becoming a superhero and recruits Perry as his sidekick. At the end of the day, Doofenshmirtz discovers Perry was sticking with him all day to clean up his mess, promptly ending his friendship with him. Pre-arc Episodes The name "Professor Time" was first dropped in "Missing Milo". In the ruined library of 2175, Milo asks Dakota how time travel works. Dakota admits that they don't know, as they literally push a button. He further explains that some person named Professor Time invented it years ago, or in Milo's case, years from now. Milo noted that the guy who will invent time travel is named Professor Time, as Dakota notices the coincidence. Milo theorizes that the professor probably will change his name for branding purposes, however. "Fungus Among Us" serves as more of a prelude to this arc. When Danville has been overrun by Pistachions disguised as humans in order to capture them and jail them in Lard World, Cavendish suggests that he, Milo, Dakota and Orton Mahlson have to go visit Professor Time and convince him to invent time travel early, as all methods of time travel have been destroyed. When they do visit his home over at 9297 Polly Parkway, they suddenly get trapped in a net, as the person who deployed the trap arrives, revealing it to be Doofenshmirtz. Major Episodes "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Doofenshmirtz gets to hear from Cavendish that he'll eventually become Professor Time and invent time travel, as the latter gushes about it, revealing to Doofenshmirtz he's a huge fan of Professor Time. Cavendish even reveals his regular attire is a costume based on Professor Time's attire, and that he has Professor Time-themed underwear. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz gets to hear he needs to build a time machine early, to prevent the Pistachion takeover that started in "Fungus Among Us". Doofenshmirtz reveals to Dakota, Cavendish, Orton, Milo, Diogee and Perry that he actually already made a Time Travel-Inator (which looks like a taco, as noted by Dakota), for the purpose of getting Wyatt Burp orange soda from 1965, as it was discontinued in the 1970s due to it being environment-unfriendly. Doofenshmirtz reveals, however, that it won't work yet because he needs Time Juice for it to operate, which has to be discovered yet. Fortunately, Milo kept a clock from Dakota that contains Time Juice, so he, Perry and Diogee visit Milo's house to get it. As Murphy's Law causes a piece of air duct to fall on the Time Travel-Inator, meaning Doofenshmirtz has to fix it while Milo is gone. When Milo returns, Doofenshmirtz has the time machine fixed, which is now deliberately designed after a taco stand. Doofenshmirtz pours the Time Juice in the time machine, but Pistachions arrive at the scene. Milo decides to distract the Pistachions alongside Diogee, so Dakota, Cavendish, Orton, Perry and Doofenshmirtz can travel through the Time Stream. As they do so, it is revealed that the clock Milo had didn't contain enough Time Juice to exit it, meaning they'll be stuck forever unless they come across more Time Juice. After a while, they do obtain a clock filled with enough Time Juice to arrive in 1965... at the Wyatt Burp soda factory, and a day later Cavendish was hoping for. Doofenshmirtz defends the former point by stating that he already mentioned he wanted to get orange soda, and explains the reason why they can't travel to a specific date because he needed room for a cupholder on the control panel, which aggravates Cavendish. Pistachions soon after notice the group, as they begin to flee. Dakota, Cavendish and Orton hide in an alleyway as Perry fights off the Pistachions, wondering where Doofenshmirtz went. Soon enough, Doofenshmirtz runs towards them with a crate full of orange soda, while Pistachions are chasing him. Dakota, Cavendish, Perry and Orton follow him towards the Time Travel-Inator and flee back into the Time Stream. In there, they begin to discuss how far back they should travel to prevent the Pistachion takeover in the future. A they do so, however, Doofenshmirtz spills orange soda over the control panel, causing the Inator to malfunction. Doofenshmirtz decides to activate the escape button, as the time machine reappears midair in present time and crashes on a remote island. There, Cavendish finally snaps and rants how Doofenshmirtz has been such a disappointment that focuses too much on menial things instead of the task at hand, in contrast to the hero he has looked up to. Doofenshmirtz blames Cavendish for pressuring him with his destiny and leaves the group. Orton later meets up with Doofenshmirtz, however, sympathizing with him, as he also knows how it feels to be pressured with his destiny without knowing how to accomplish it, him being the future creator of Doctor Zone. The two bond while singing a song about their woes, when they are suddenly being ambushed. It later turns out to be Dakota paradoxes, as they bring them to their village where Dakota and Cavendish are. As they arrive, Doofenshmirtz notes that the orange soda they produce is the same as his Wyatt Burp soda, including the environment-unfriendliness. Doofenshmirtz then has an idea, as he unrolls a blueprint. Doofenshmirtz, Orton, Perry, Dakota, Cavendish, and the Dakota paradoxes soon arrive at the Pistachion base at Lard World on flying devices, armed with orange soda-containing weapons, right as Milo, Melissa, Zack, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Buford and Baljeet are threatened by Derek to be converted by his M.U.L.C.H. device, entering in combat right away. After some fighting however, Milo, Phineas and Ferb unite with Doofenshmirtz, Cavendish, Dakota and Orton, as Derek manages to turn all their friends and family in Pistachions. They flee from them by climbing up a rollercoaster, but soon reach a dead end as the converted characters begin to approach them. Doofenshmirtz then has an epiphany, as he holds a motivational speech, which gives hope to Cavendish, as Orton notes to write about the speech his memoir. Doofenshmirtz comments that he should remember reading that, as suddenly, a future Doofenshmirtz, now known as Professor Time, arrives, revealing that he read Orton's memoir. He also notes he remembers Cavendish, who begins to gush again. He invites Orton to travel to the past, and as they do, they defeat Derek once and for all, as everything turns back to normal. As everyone begins to celebrate, Murphy's Law acts up again, resulting into the leveling of Doofenshmirtz's home, Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. Due to the destruction of his building, Doofenshmirtz is allowed to stay at the Murphy's during the winter. "Doof's Day Out" Since "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Heinz Doofenshmirtz has been staying with the Murphys and lollygagging around the house. In "Doof's Day Out", Sara calls him out on this, expressing irritation about Doofenshmirtz constantly bothering her, which gets even worse when it turns out Heinz made pajamas out of her Doctor Zone-themed curtains. This does lead to the question why Doofenshmirtz hasn't done much since his stay at the Murphy residence, to which he reveals he's waiting for destiny's call (or something like that, since he forgot the actual metaphor). Since Sara has to make a Time Ape costume by the end of the week for drama class, but is behind schedule due to Doofenshmirtz, Milo, Brigette and Martin suggest that Doofenshmirtz should spend a day outside, so Sara could work in peace: Milo could bring him along with his class to a field trip to the science museum, Brigette could then drop him off at the animal sanctuary, and Martin could bring him to a power plant, as his job as safety inspector. Doofenshmirtz complies, but requests that if destiny arrives, they should it tell where he is. At the museum, the rather monotone tour guide takes Milo's class through an exhibit modeled after the human digestive system, with Doofenshmirtz tagging along Milo, Zack and Melissa. Eventually, Zack's claustro-avoidance kicks in and begins to freak out. Doofenshmirtz has an app on his phone that helps calming Zack down, but it doesn't help when he accidentally presses the pause button. Zack panics and desperately searches for the exit. Doofenshmirtz gets an idea how to get out of the exhibit quickly, as he builds a car out of organ models, racing Milo, Zack and Melissa through the digestive system, crashing through a wall into the gift shop. The tour guide asks who is responsible for the mess, and Doofenshmirtz assumes he mucked up again. Brigette then arrives and drops Doofenshirtz off at the Nature Center. In there, Doofenshmirtz gets to hear that he has to help raccoons adjust themselves to the wild, to which he freaks out. When he hears that they have to prepare the raccoons so they can release them into the wild, Doofenshmirtz opens the center's garage door, ready to get the raccoons into the wilderness. The raccoons promptly run off out the facility, causing pandemonium, which one of the women from the nature center records with her phone. When he's told that the raccoons must go back inside the center, Doofenshmirtz pulls out a Drusselstenian animal whistle, and blows on it to call the raccoons back. Unfortunately, as the whistle is designed to call pigs, a herd of pigs show up to cause more chaos. Some of the pigs even chase Doofenshmirtz all the way to the Murphy house. Later, Martin guides Doofenshmirtz through the power plant. They come across a button, with a sign labeled "DON'T EVER PUSH BUTTON" above it, which will flood the generator. As it costs millions of dollars to repair, it must only be pushed in emergencies and shouldn't be pushed otherwise. Due to the loud noise occurring in the power plant, Doofenshmirtz mishears Martin and pushes it anyway, but nothing happens. The power plant's foreman arrives and states that the button is only a decoy in case someone is dumb enough to push it, explaining that the real button is next to a soda machine. When it appears that an employee is about to accidentally push the real button, Doofenshmirtz pushes him away, as he gets a round of applause. He bows, as his butt accidentally presses the button instead, allowing the power plant to be flooded. After an awful day, Doofenshmirtz is back in the Murphy house, sitting in the dark on the couch in front of the TV, as Sara approaches him with her completed costume. She admits to Doofenshmirtz that, while glad she got to finish her costume, she kind of missed his annoying precense a little. After that, the doorbell rings, as Doofenshmirtz opens it to reveal a news reporter called Destiny Summers. She tells him that there's some people that want to talk to him, revealing the people he met at the science museum, the nature center, and the power plant, causing Doofenshmirtz to hide in the bushes, under the impression that they're about to scold him. However, that is not the case, as they actually want to thank Doofenshmirtz. The tour guide from the museum reveals that the digestive system exhibit used to be the least popular exhibit, until Doofenshmirtz made that organ model kart and turned the exhibit into an exciting ride. The woman from the nature center reveals that the video one of the women recorded earlier has gone viral and since then, the nature center received thousands of donations. The foreman from the power plant reveals that they discovered that the power plant's generator was overheating and the warning system had failed, meaning that Doofenshmirtz's mistake of pushing the button and flooding the generator was necessary. The foreman presents Doofenshmirtz with a Hero of the Day trophy, which he is being applauded for by a crowd. Doofenshmirtz openly thanks the Murphy family for this honor, especially Sara, and gives them a group hug as he's being played out. "The Ticking Clock" In "The Ticking Clock", Perry the Platypus returns and receives a mission from Major Monogram to keep an eye on Doofenshmirtz doing good, and make sure he doesn't make a mess. Perry arrives at the shed in the Murphy's yard, having been modified to resemble the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., in which he hears from Doofenshmirtz that he has finally decided to be proactive in preparation to become Professor Time and practice a little. Doofenshmirtz reveals he's starting with picking up chewing gum stuck on the streets, which he will use a new inator of his, specially designed to do that: the Deguminator. Once outside with the Deguminator active, it is revealed that the inator works a little roughly when removing the gum from the streets... and everyone else. The inator has also managed to carry Melissa around while she was fixing her great-grandmother's clock tower Ol' Bessie with Milo, Zack, Clyde Rickenbacker and C.I.D.D., before Victor Verliezer is allowed to demolish it at 5 o' clock. Eventually, Perry stops Doofenshmirtz, showing him how big of a mess he's made of Danville with his Deguminator. As Doofenshmirtz returns home, he's encountered by Melissa and C.I.D.D., who tell him to follow her to the clock tower with his inator. Doofenshmirtz does so and is told to use the inator on the gum glued to the cogs so they wouldn't be removed, making the clock tower work again before the deadline. Doofenshmirtz doesn't seem to understand why, but is happy that he manages to accomplish doing a good deed regardless. "Milo's Shadow" In "Milo's Shadow", Doofenshmirtz decides to join Milo and friends on a day to school with a packed backpack. Doofenshmirtz reveals to Milo, Melissa and Zack that he often has to deal with his own kind of bad luck (dubbing it Heinz' Law), which is why he decides to shadow Milo for a day. As the four board the bus, Doofenshmirtz asks Milo how he deals with Murphy's Law, revealing that he has noted all his unfortunate events on paper, which he unpacks, accidentally covering the entire inside of the bus with his notes. The bus ends up in Subterranus via the subway, so Milo leads the rest of the students out. Next, Heinz is seen with Milo, Melissa, Zack and Mort at PE class, to which he asks what they usually do. Milo answers that they just stretch, as their coach is usually never there on Wednesday mornings for some reason. Afterwards, Doofenshmirtz is walking through the halls with Milo, Melissa and Zack, as he admires how modern the middle schools are nowadays, when a ceiling fan is about to crash on them. Before the fan mkaes its impact, however, Milo pulls out an inflatable raft, saving them. Doofenshmirtz assumes it must be Murphy's Law, because if it were his bad luck, the ceiling fan would've hit him in the head instead, right when another ceiling fan does exactly that, as do two other ceiling fans in the exact same spot. In science class, Doofenshmirtz asks Milo if the inflatable raft from earlier is his general approach to deal with Murphy's Law, to which Milo replies that, while not specifically the raft, he finds it important to be prepared for every occasion, which is why Doofenshmirtz had to pack his own backpack. When Melissa asks Doofenshmirtz what he packed in the first place, he replies with various small inators, including a cube that produces pink foam. At that moment, Ms. Murawski tells her class to pay attention, as she wants to teach them to use a Bunsen burner. As she adjusts the burner's flame, the stopcock shoots off the burner, creating a large flame. Doofenshmirtz reacts immediately and activates his cube, engulfing the entire class in pink foam. As Doofenshmirtz, Milo, Zack and Melissa leave class, a baseball gets accidentally dropped from Zack's backpack. Doofenshmirtz notices, and acknowledging that it could be a dangerous tripping hazard, he insists to deal with it with an inator from his backpack, despite Milo's simpler suggestion of him just picking it up. Doofenshmirtz fires a ray from his Shrinkinator at the baseball, but the ball inexplicably grows instead, and rolls away on its own. Doofenshmirtz chases it, unknowingly mimicking a sequence in which Elliot tried protecting the school from a large boulder. Unlike Elliot, however, Doofenshmirtz fails to protect everything from the baseball. As the ball rolls out of the school, though, Doofenshmirtz realizes he didn't make the ball bigger, but acually misfired and made the school smaller, relieved that his inator is working properly. As Elliot passes by, wondering where the school is, Doofenshmirtz makes the school grow again, causing Elliot to trip over the baseball and reverse-ride a bycicle into a nearby pond. Later, in another class, Diogee shows up when Milo is working on an assignment. When Milo asks him to go home, Doofenshmirtz decides to use his Go Home-Inator to send the dog back home. He misses, however, as the red laser beam from his inator bounces off into a mirror and riqochets all over Danville hitting several targets at once far away from school. When Diogee goes home on his own, though, Doofenshmirtz considers this a victory, and does a victory dance, when another ceiling fan fall on him. Back at the bus stop, Doofenshmirtz announces he gives up, having tried to pack his backpack like Milo, but still being unable to deal with his bad luck. Milo suggests that he could perhaps lower the amount of bad things happening by thinking through his actions a little better. Doofenshmirtz considers this, but admits that's probably not going to happen. "Sick Day" In "Sick Day", Perry is visiting Doofenshmirtz in the Murphy's backyard, who tells the platypus that he added a signboard to the shed's facade, reading "Doofenshmirtz Good Incorporated". He also tells his former nemesis that he wants to be like some kind of super hero called Do-Gooder Doof, who would do good deeds around Danville with his inators, revealing he already bought a suit at the costume store. Doofenshmirtz then offers Perry to be his sidekick, who agrees. However, as Perry sneaks to the front yard to meet up with Major Monogram, it turns out that Perry is being obligated to stick with Doofenshmirtz, as Monogram assigned him to watch over Doofenshmirtz and prevent him to do any harm to the city. Doofenshmirtz is unaware of this. As Doofenshmirz and Perry begin their round of helping the citizens of Danville, it doesn't take long for Doofenshmirtz's inators to cause more harm than good: for example, an inator meant to quickly clean the windows of a tall building sprays water with so much pressure that it shatters the glass windows and floods the building, and an inator meant to collect all vermin in a cage with drones also starts to collect the animals from a nearby zoo. Perry quickly distracts Doofenshmirtz each time, so he can undo the process and then activate the self-destruct mode without the former evil scientist knowing any better. After a long day, Doofenshmirtz watches over Danville on a tall building, with Perry lying down behind him. Monogram then shows up, complimenting Perry he did a good job, not realizing Doofenshmirtz is still with him. As Doofenshmirtz is confused what Monogram is doing here, he's forced to confess that he sent Perry to watch over him, revealing that his inators still cause just as much harm as before be became good. Doofenshmirtz is upset and hurt at this revelation, leading him to end his friendship with Perry, beginning another arc within the Doofenshmirtz arc. "Abducting Murphy's Law" In "Abducting Murphy's Law", Doofenshmirtz is still bummed out by the fact Perry was paid by O.W.C.A. to hang out with him, as the Murphy house is visited by Zack and Melissa. They and Milo then spend the day hanging out with him and his inators, when Doofenshmirtz accidentally crashes Milo into his room, when it turns out it's actually an android. Doofenshmirtz, Melissa and Zack interrogate the android, as it turns out Milo has been abducted by aliens just before Melissa and Zack arrived. Doofenshmirtz goes back in the shed and repurposes one of his old inators, a Shenanigans-Inator, into a Murphy's Law locator in order to find Milo's whereabouts. When the locator detects Martin instead, Doofenshmirtz believes he cannot do it after all. Melissa motivates him telling him that he's a great inventor, using today's earlier experiences as an example. Doofenshmirtz then gets the idea to use the Milo android's head, so his locator would only specifically locate Milo. The repurposed inator finally detects that Milo is on a specific spot in a forest, but Doofenshmirtz, Melissa and Zack don't see him. It turns out that Milo is actually falling towards that spot from above, so Doofenshmirtz makes the inator blow balloons so Milo would survive this fall. As Milo safely lands, he tells them about his time with the aliens. "The Goulash Legacy" In "The Goulash Legacy", Milo, Melissa and Zack visit Doofenshmirtz at the shed while they let Brigette's last stew of goulash cool at the windowsill. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz has been digging up some of his old inators while trying to build a new body for his man robot assistant Norm, whose head seemed to have remained from the collateral damage upon Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's collapse. He had already built a golden body, but Norm's head doesn't seem to fit. Doofenshmirtz finds the Chicken Replace-Inator from "What A Croc!", and accidentally fires it at the goulash, swapping it with the nearest chicken in range. Milo panics, thinking that the goulash has in fact turned into a chicken despite Heinz's clarifications, but things have quickly been sorted out when a neighbor drops by with the goulash. After things have calmed down, they wonder where Zack is, who seems to have snuck into the shack, intrigued by the Hand-To-Foot-Inator, accidentally turning his hands into feet. He shows his little intricacy to the rest, asking how to turn his hand back to normal. Doofenshmirtz notes he can rewire the inator to turn the feet back into hands, but he needs some extra parts for this, returning to the shed. In his absence, Zack accidentally turns Milo and Melissa's hands into feet, forming a potential problem to keep the goulash intact. Heinz returns with some inators, when he accidentally drops his Dust Devil-Inator, causing a tornado to form that sucks up the stew of goulash. As Doofenshmirtz has finished the rewiring, a flash occurs that subsides the whirlwind and turns the feet back into hands. The goulash is also safe, until Recurring Raccoon steals the stew, as Diogee chases the raccoon down, forcing Recurring Raccoon to throw the goulash in Doofenshmirtz's shed. The goulash stew lands on the new robot body Heinz had built, which in turn kicks Norm's head onto a cabinet, in turn dropping a toolbox into Doof's box of inators. This results into the goulash and the robot body getting blasted by all of Heinz's old inators when Brigette arrives. The barrage of blasts turns the goulash into a sentient robot, who flies away, with its objective to save the day. In spite of everything, Brigette is more than pleased to have the best goulash. Minor Episodes As of "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Heinz Doofenshmirtz is staying at the Murphy's House, but until "Doof's Day Out", usually does nothing of much importance in the Murphy household. In "Snow Way Out", he runs to the bust stop to bring Milo his lunch, but quickly reveals that Doofenshmirtz is holding Sara's lunch, and in "Picture Day", he notifies in both the beginning and the ending of the episode that he's finished showering. In "Agee Ientee Diogee", he's home alone with Diogee. Doofenshmirtz notes that the dog reminds him of another dog he met during the summer, as he tells a story about an O.W.C.A. agent (which turns out to be Diogee himself, mistaken for one) thwarting his plans in place of Perry. He reveals in the end, though, that the dog Diogee reminds Doofenshmirtz of, was actually Diogee without the hat, which he believed was yet another dog. The end of the episode also reveals Doofenshmirtz has been staying at the Murphy's for a month. In "Game Night", Doofenshmirtz was taking a bath while finishing a crossword puzzle, as the bath tub falls through the floor onto Milo's game board. The floor cracks under him again, and he leaves as quickly as he appeared. In "Pace Makes Waste", Doofenshmirtz stays at home while the Murphys are at a charity car race Martin and Brigette are sponsoring. Martin gets called by Doofenshmirtz, asking whether the yellow drink in the fridge is shampoo (it's actually lemonade). In "Cake 'Splosion!", Martin wanted to watch Milo and Amanda at Cake 'Splosion on TV, when he finds Doofenshmirtz there already, watching his soap opera. As Doofenshmirtz doesn't want his show to be interrupted, Martin decides to watch along, but eventually forgets time and only realizes to change the channel when the soap opera mentions cake. Unfortunately, the Recurring Raccoon steals the remote, and as Martin begins to chase it, the raccoon dips it in the bird fountain in the yard. Doofenshmirtz notices the TV begins to change channels, and decides to get his Transportinator to move the raccoon elsewhere. However, he accidentally hits Martin instead, who teleports to the bleachers of the Cake 'Splosion show. After the events of "Doof's Day Out", Doofenshmirtz becomes a little more proactive and volunteers in a few activities. In "Disco Do-Over", it is revealed that Doofenshmirtz will be one of the judges at the final Roller Disco Dance competition Skate Ashbury is holding before it closes down, due to a viral video he used to be embarrassed about. Since Martin and Brigette are signed up for this final competition, Doofenshmirtz takes a point off their teams, as he knows them. It doesn't matter all too much in the long scheme of things though, as he later gives them a score of 11 after their performance (which would've been a 12 otherwise). In "Spy Little Sister!", Doofenshmirtz is hosting a Build-A-Bot contest for the Jefferson County Middle School science fair, allowing the students to make use of parts he has donated and giving them three hours to complete their entry. As it turns out, Milo and Zack will use a red lightbulb (a Turn-Inanimate-Objects-Evil-Inator bulb) from one of his boxes for their robot, which will turn the robot evil and let it cause pandemonium at the science fair, which Melissa and Savannah have to prevent at orders from Mr. Block. Melissa and Savannah travel back to the morning at the Murphy house to confront Doofenshmirtz about the box the strange inator was stored in. He reveals he had already given the box to a student one day before, so Savannah and Melissa go a bit further to the future so they could prevent the inator's upcoming chaos. Doofenshmirtz mentions his destiny to be Professor Time when he's forced by Scott and Mildred to stay in their boat's dinghy during the events of "Adventure Buddies", after criticizing that the latter is just a milk carton. In "Safety First", Doofenshmirtz is seen lazily lounging in front of the TV at the Murphy residence, like in earlier Season 2 episodes, when he gets called by Melissa to partake in her and Zack's video project after Scott couldn't make it. Category:Spoilers Category:D